


Te Małe Rzeczy

by Avillo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sickfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo
Summary: Jim jest chory na święta, i to Spock i McCoy przychodzą mu na ratunek.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's the Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834827) by [mage_989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki. :)

Raz, tylko raz, James T. Kirk myślał, że byłby w stanie mieć święta, które nie byłyby do dupy w taki czy inny sposób. Był kapitanem swojego własnego statku kosmicznego, badającego najodleglejsze zakątki kosmosu. Z daleka od Franka, który był jego i Sama świątecznym prezentem, gdy miał sześć lat, który wydzierał się co drugi dzień poprzedzający 24 grudnia, a następnie wychodził żeby się spić i spać do samego Bożego Narodzenia. Nie chciał spędzać czasu z matką, która, kiedy faktycznie była w święta na Ziemi, wolała poświęcić całą energię na próbach udawania, że są idealną rodziną. Przygotowywała duży posiłek, który składał się z przesolonych ziemniaków i suchego indyka, i dawała mu prezenty, które mu się nie podobały. Wszystko to tylko przypominało mu jak mało go znała i jak mało ją obchodził.

W tym roku miało być inaczej. Był otoczony przyjaciółmi i miał najlepszą pracę we wszechświecie. Misje poprzedzające święta były proste i spokojne, tak więc cała załoga mogła przeznaczyć większość czasu na dekorowanie, ucztowanie i wymienianie się prezentami. Przyjęcie Wigilijne było już przygotowane i nie mógł się go doczekać.

A potem obudził się tego ranka, czując się jakby ktoś rzucił nim o betonową ścianę, a potem wrzucił do zbiornika wypełnionego wodą z lodem. Jim zadrżał i mocniej naciągnął na siebie koc. Połowicznie myślał o wzięciu jeszcze jednego, ale to wymagałoby wygrzebania się z łóżka do komody, a wszystko bolało go tak bardzo, że myślał, że jeśliby to zrobił, niewątpliwie by upadł. Więc tylko polecił komputerowi by podniósł temperaturę w jego kwaterze, a następnie schował głowę pod poduszkę i spróbował znowu zasnąć.

***

Spock i Bones stali w gabinecie doktora próbując się dowiedzieć, co się stało z ich przyjacielem.

\- Nie przyszedł na mostek gdy była jego zmiana?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Spock. - Nie przyszedł się z tobą zobaczyć?

\- Nie, nie widziałem go cały dzień.

Wiedzieli, że coś było nie tak, jak tylko dotarli do kwatery Jima. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi na pukanie, otworzyli zamek i weszli do środka.

\- Jim?

Znalazłszy rozkopane łóżko Spock pociągnął koc w dół, by odsłonić Jim, bladego i spoconego. Bones wyciągnął trikorder, a Spock położył jedną dłoń na czole Jima.

\- Powinieneś nas poinformować, że jesteś chory, Jim. Twoja temperatura wzrosła o około 1.48 stopni.

Jim zadrżał i z powrotem naciągnął koc na głowę; skulił się głęboko pod kołdrą i nakazał komputerowi ponownie podnieść temperaturę.

\- Jim, doskonale wiesz, że to nie jest odpowiedni sposób żeby sobie z tym poradzić – powiedział Bones.

\- Idźcie sobie obaj. Jestem odrażający – dobiegła stłumiona odpowiedź spod koca.

Bones położył swoją rękę na ramieniu Spocka.

\- Upewnij się, że nie zrobi nic głupiego. Ja zaraz wrócę.

Spock kiwną głową, i jak tyko Bones wyszedł, lekko obniżył temperaturę i wślizgnął się do łóżka.

\- Spock, co ty wyprawiasz?

\- W wyraźny sposób wyraziłeś potrzebę ciepła, więc zamierzam ci je zapewnić.

Nie mogąc nic na to poradzić, Jim wzdrygnął się lekko w odpowiedzi na pierwszy kontakt.

\- Jim?

\- Wybacz, to po prostu.. boli, wszystko boli.

\- Cóż, w takim razie dopóki Leonard nie wróci, pomogę ci innymi metodami – powiedział Spock, i zaczął lekko głodzić palcami plecy Jima.

\- Taak, właśnie tam… naciśnij mocniej… no dalej, Spock.

\- Czyżbyście zaczęli zabawę beze mnie? - zapytał Bones, ustawiając kilka rzeczy na małym stoliku przy łóżku.

Przycisnął delikatnie hyprosprej do szyi Jima. Potem też wszedł do łóżka i pozwolił Jimowi usiąść i położyć głowę na swojej piersi, podczas gdy Spock w dalszym ciągu przesuwał dłońmi po jego plechach, zataczając nimi małe kółka.

\- Nie martw się Jim. Wspólnymi siłami, doprowadzimy cię z powrotem do zwykłej zarozumiałości w mniej niż 48 godzin.

Jim pochylił się dalej na piersi Bonesa i ciężko zakaszlał.

\- Mogę umrzeć zanim to się stanie.

\- Nie na mojej zmianie.

Bones wyciągnął rękę i podniósł kolejną rzecz ze swojego ekwipunku. Podał Jimowi kubek gorącej herbaty miętowej z podwójnym miodem i kilkoma kostkami trzcinowego cukru z boku.

\- Bones? - zapytał Jim, pamiętając jaką wcześniej wszczął awanturę o zbyt dużo słodyczy, i jak zapowiedział, że zmieni dietę Jima na same sałatki.

\- Są święta, wrócimy do diety po Nowym Roku.

Jim się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie zasługuje na was.

\- To nie chodzi o zasługiwanie na cokolwiek, tylko o potrzebowanie – powiedział Spock i pocałował go w szyję.

\- Wesołych Świąt, Jim.

Tak, pomyślał Jim, takie właśnie będą.


End file.
